Chameleo
Chameleo is a powerful Reptisapean member of the Order of Mata Nui, Noctxia Guardians, and Brotherhood of Unity. Biography Early life Little is known about Chameleo's early life. He was once a Gekkan on Gigas Magna, but as a reward for the Gekkans' actions in the Kodax War, the Great Beings transformed them into Reptisapeans. He made his way to the Noctian Islands in the Matoran Universes, and was a member of one of the Reptisapean tribes, where he spent his time fighting against rival groups and training with his brother, Iguantius. He eventually left his homeland in search of a new way of life. He aided in Gekkak-Nui's fight against the criminal organization of Dark Talon, though his energy swords were broken in the process. He eventually paid the Nynrah Ghosts to fix them. The campaign was a success; Dark Talon was forced to flee the Matoran Universe altogether, but, unknown to Chameleo, it would find a new home on the hidden planet Noctxia Magna. Order of Mata Nui At one point, almost all of Chameleo's Reptisapean village (including his "brother," Iguantius) was captured and infected by the Order of Darkness. Believing that the Brotherhood of Makuta was at fault, he vengefully slipped through Destral's defenses and began slaughtering all Makuta he could find. He was taken away to Daxia by Botar before he could be killed. Helryx, revealing little information about the Order in the case that he should be imprisoned, gave Chameleo adaptive armor and employed him as a Makuta hunter. His first mission was to spy on and then eliminate Krakanus and Necuas, who were on Noctia at the time. However, before he could accomplish his mission, he was distracted by the moving of the Noctian Islands to the planet of Noctxia Magna. Noctxia Guardians He later joined the Noctxia Guardians, as he believed that they could help him in his mission. Shortly after joining, he was attacked by Nightwatcher and knocked unconscious. When he awakened, he found that the Noctxia Guardians' fortress had been obliterated, and he was taken to the Brotherhood of Fear's base to be kept prisoner. Chameleo helped Leviathos turn the tables on their captors, but when he learned that Nightwatcher was planning to reveal the hidden planet's location to the Gigas Magna Empire, the Noctxia Guardians formed an uneasy alliance with the Brotherhood of Fear in an attempt to take the bounty hunter down. In the battle against Nightwatcher, Chameleo's spine was broken, but he managed to recover. After the Gigas Magna Empire fell and all external threats to Noctxia Magna were gone, the Brotherhood of Unity was dissolved, the Brotherhood of Fear betraying the Guardians and Order. Abilities and traits Chameleo, like all Reptisapeans, possesses the power of Acid. However, the power can only be channeled through his weapons, leading some to believe that the weapons possess the power and not him. He also possesses adaptive armor. He is bold and adventurous to the point of suicide, as his rash assault on Destral shows. He is very hard-working, and protective of those he cares about. He wishes to someday be the one to kill Teridax. Appearances *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' *''Shadow Regime'' Category:Reptisapeans Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Gekkans Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Noctxia Guardians Category:Brotherhood of Unity